


Stiles Stilinski X Reader Imagines

by stydiasavior



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8642002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stydiasavior/pseuds/stydiasavior
Summary: This is my very first imagine. It's even the first piece of writing I have ever posted to the internet so please be kind. I haven't gotten any suggestions or prompts yet so I decided to look through some gifs and try to make a little story out of one. I'm not sure if it's too long, too short, too sappy(it feels like too much sap to me so:/), whatever, but please do tell me what you think because I really enjoy writing and I'm nervous to post this..Here goes nothing....Oh and p.s. when you see this; Y//N with the two slashes, imagine Stiles is stuttering your name okay? :)!





	1. Better With You.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first imagine. It's even the first piece of writing I have ever posted to the internet so please be kind. I haven't gotten any suggestions or prompts yet so I decided to look through some gifs and try to make a little story out of one. I'm not sure if it's too long, too short, too sappy(it feels like too much sap to me so:/), whatever, but please do tell me what you think because I really enjoy writing and I'm nervous to post this..
> 
> Here goes nothing....
> 
> Oh and p.s. when you see this; Y//N with the two slashes, imagine Stiles is stuttering your name okay? :)  
> !

I was at Stiles' house. We were supposed to be studying together but after calling his name a few times, I turned around to see his face smooshed against his pillow as he snored rather loudly. I thought about waking him but it was getting late. I decided to let my goof of a boyfriend sleep. Being the nice person that I am, I moved from the bed to the desk so that I wouldn't accidentally disturb him..he's had a long week..

30 minutes later..

The words on the page of my biology book are making less sense the more I read. Maybe I should go home soon. I huff. I'll have 20 more minutes of note taking time and then I'll leave.

I freeze. My pen is mid-air when I hear screaming coming from the other side of the room. I immediately knew what was happening and ran to Stiles' bed. "Stiles? Are you okay?"

I crawl up onto the bed and put both knees on either side of his thighs. Placing my hands on his shoulders I shake him a little as his head moves side to side. His face is scrunched up tight and he's mumbling. 

"No. No. Leave Y//N alone.."

"STILES!" His arms grip the bed sheets and a tear runs down his face. 

"No-not her."

"Stiles, please. It's a dream, I'm right here." 

I fight back tears of my own as I watch the scene in front of me. His whole body is shaking as if he's freezing, but his body is warm under my touch. I move my hands to his arms, hoping he'll notice me. The veins are bulging from his tight grip. I don't like this. I quickly move my hands back to his shoulders and attempt to shake him awake again. 

"Babe, c'mon, wake uuup!" I sniff. Stiles suddenly jumps awake, making me jump too. His eyes wildly scan the room. "Holy crap, Stiles are you okay? You're shaking so much." I stroke my thumbs across his shoulders.

 

"Y/N?" Stiles whispers, eyes finally landing on me. I move my hands so that they rest on the bed below is underarms. He pauses for a while and then wipes his arm across his forehead. He's still shaking. 

"I'm here. Tell me you're okay now, please.." I give him a small smile, hoping that he won't notice how worried I really am. He blows out a breath and reaches up, he places a hand on my cheek. Gently, he wipes away a tear from under my eyelashes.

"Are you?" He asks me, his voice is husky and he sounds like he has run a marathon. I hate when he has these nightmares. Knowing that he has them almost every night. I wish I could just make them go away for him.. Stiles clears his throat, pulling me from my thoughts and speaks more clearly this time. "Hey! Are you okay? What're you thinking about?" 

I give him the don't worry about it look but he rolls his eyes and throws a just tell me frown right back. I sigh sadly. "Isn't it obvious? I'm worried about you Stilinski. Ever since the sacrifices thing, you wake up screaming nearly every night. I get texts from Scott, the Sheriff, sometimes even Lydia, to tell me you've had one of these-and I just-wait I'm not saying that you shouldn't have saved your dad because obviously he's your dad but I'm-"

Strong hands grip my arms. "Y/N!"

 

I immediately look at Stiles. "Hmm?"

 

"I get it. You worry. I worry about you too. In fact, I worry about you worrying about me. Ha, I'm the one rambling now."

I bring my hand to my mouth. "Ugh, I rambled again? Sorry."

There's silence for a few seconds."Stiles, what do you even see in these dreams. They seem really bad."

 

"I'd rather you didn't know."

I drop my head a little. I consider pushing him to tell me, but it would probably make him feel worse, maybe me too, if they were really that bad. He puts his hand on the back of my head and pulls me down into a hug, interrupting my thoughts again. "Will you stay here tonight? It is getting kinda late." He murmurs into my hair. 

I remove myself from his embrace and stand. Smiling at him, I nod. "If you wish."

He shuffles over and lifts the blanket for me. "I wish."

I crawl under the sheets and wiggle until my back is against Stiles' front. He wraps his arms around me, interlocking our fingers. Nestling his head into the crook of my neck, he whispers his confession, "I always sleep better with you, Y/N.."

I twist my body so I can see his face. "You do?" 

"Yeah. I don't have the nightmares." 

I frown at him and then smile.

"What?"

"Why didn't you tell me that before?"

It's Stiles' turn to frown, he looks confused. "What ya talkin' 'bout girl?"

I giggle at his unusual choice of words. "If you told me you didn't have the nightmares when I was here, I would have stayed over more often. I'm pretty sure you're dad doesn't mind." 

He grins at me. "He definitely doesn't mind. Dad once told me that, and I quote, 'you've earned your rightful place in the Stilinski household.'"

Hearing this makes me blush. "Your dad is such a softie sometimes." 

"Oh and if you're gonna come over every night you may as well just move in." He winks at me.

"Maybe I will then." I poke my tongue out at him.

"You're cute."

"Don't call me cute, makes me sound like a puppy or something."

"But you are cute." I try to hit him but he catches my wrist, making me gasp. I sense a slight change in him. He lays my hand on his shoulder, his hand on top of mine. He keeps his amber eyes locked with Y/E/C while placing his other hand on the back of my neck and pulling me closer. He presses his lips onto mine before moving them so that they fit perfectly. There's something different about this kiss. Usually I'm the one to pull him in, but this time he's taking control and it feels amazing. I pull back, my eyes still closed as I take a long breath. When I open them again he is smirking at me. Clearly, noticing what his lingering kiss did to me. I know he's about to say something cocky so before he can I lock my arms around his neck and pull his lips back to mine. I feel him smile against my mouth. His palms slide down to my hips and he pulls me on top of him.

Our makeout session seizes a few minutes later. He plants a soft kiss on my forehead before we lay in our snuggling position. I'm thankful that he can't see the embarrassing, rosy blush I feel on my cheeks right now. 

His head is buried in my neck. "Goodnight Y/N." 

"N'night. Love you."

"Hmm..I love you too."


	2. Save it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request;  
> Anon irl friend; "can you do a imagine where someone kisses Stiles and he's nervous to tell you, Y/N gets angry and storms off to yell at the kisser (name Jade?)

I'm sitting in Stiles' jeep, on the way to school. It's only been around 15 minutes since he picked me up and there is definitely something wrong. He keeps shifting around in his seat and everytime we lock eyes, he is far too quick to look away. 

"Okay! Stiles, what the hell is wrong with you!?"

He jumps at the sound of my voice and then shifts uncomfortably. 

"Me? Uh, no. I mean, what could be wrong? Nothing. Nothing's wrong here, just me", he glances at me nervously, "just Stiles."

I roll my eyes and let out an annoyd huff. "Stiles, you just rambled endlessly and you keep fidgeting, it's annoying. Just tell me what the heck is wrong!"

He sighs in defeat as we near the school parking lot. "You know Jade? The new girl who hangs out with Lydia?"

He turns a corner, and then pulls into his usually spot next to Scott's bike. "I've never spoken to her but, she's the really tall one?" I unbuckle my seatbelt and turn to him. I see him gulp. 

"Yeah. Well, um..she kissed me." He tells me, rather quietly, while looking ahead. My eyes widen and I feel my face begin to heat. 

"Well? Did you kiss her back!?" I reply, giving him a pointed stare.

He finally looks at me. "No! No, of cours-of course not. Y/N, I would never do that to you."

I consider his words. Maybe I should ask Scott to talk to Stiles. He could listen to his heartbeat. No. Stiles wouldn't do this to me. I trust him. Yes. I grab the door handle and let myself out of the jeep. I leave my bags inside and slam the door. As I storm up to the double door entrance to the school, I hear Stiles shouting from Roscoe. 

"Y/N! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

I ignore him and when I reach the doors I push them open with all my strength. They swing open and slam against the walls on either side. I pause for a moment and scan the halls, looking for Jade. I spot her next to Lydia, leaning against her locker. I walk up to them, putting on my best fake smile as I near the two girls. 

"Lydia? Would you mind giving us a minute?" I ask, pointing at myself and then at Jade. 

"O-okay, sure." She tucks her hair behind her ear and then scurries away. 

"Thank you!"

I turn to Jade who extends a hand to me. "Hi! Your Y/N right? I'm Jade, I'm new." 

"Hmm, yes, I already know who you are. Jade." 

"You do?"

"Yep", she smiles, "you're the lanky bitch who thinks it's okay to go around kissing other people's boyfriends." I spit. 

Her face turns to one of shock. "I-I didn't know he was your boyfriend, I'm sorry." 

I laugh. "Save it, twig legs. You knew exactly who he was and if you ever touch him again, I'll get my werewolf friend Scott to tear those lips off of your face. I'm sure you already know about that too, right?" 

She stares at me with wide, scared eyes. "I-uh, um, I-"

"Good. So I'll see you around yeah? Later."

I give her a little wave and then spin around quickly so that my hair almost touches her face. As I make my way back down the hall, I see Stiles come through the doors. He has a worried expression on his face and he's carrying my bag over his shoulder. I run to him and he hands me my bag.

"Thanks Stiles. I was just coming back to get this."

"Where did you go? I thought you were leaving.."

I feel a little guilty for how worried he looks right now. "Leaving?"

"Yeah, like, I thought you didn't believe me."

I smile at him. "Of course I believe you, I just went to..smooth things over with that bitch." I point back to her with my thumb, however when I turn around she has disappeared. 

"Oh, looks like your skinny kisser has gone to class early then. Wonder why, ha." Understanding hits him and he finally relaxes and smiles down at me. 

"Jade? Oh god, did you threaten her?"

I smirk. "Maybe."

He chuckles and rolls his eyes. "I don't know where you get you anger from sometimes. What am I going to do with you?"

I move to stand beside him and then loop my arm around his so that we link. "You are going to thank me and then walk us to English", I glance at my watch, "before we're late." 

He grins at me, straightens and adjusts his backpack.

In a terrible, posh British accent he says, "Thank you. Now shall we go to class m'lady?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Please tell me what you think and send me your requests!!
> 
> ♡ Courtney


	3. Jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> zExternFinityz on WattPad requested; Jealous!Stiles, please include Isaac

I turn the dial on my locker a few times. It clicks and I open it to retrieve my English books. Last lesson of the day, finally. I look in the mirror that is stuck to the inside of my locker and check out my makeup. I decide that my lip gloss needs a touch up. I unscrew the tube of English Rose that Lydia bought me and just as I am about to apply it, I hear someone clear their throat behind me. 

"Hi." A slightly nervous sounding voice says. 

I immediately recognise the voice, slide my lip gloss in my pocket and turn around. "Oh hey, Isaac, how's it going?"

"I-I'm good, it's going good, yeah." My friend stutters out. 

I frown and then let out a small chuckle. "You don't seem fine?" 

Isaac looks down at his fidgeting feet, shoves his hands in his pockets and shifts around. 

"Well, I, uh-", He glances at me through long lashes, "I wanted to ask you if-"

I roll my eyes at him. "Come on, idiot, spit it out before we're late to class."

He takes a breath and then blurts out, "Ijustwantedtoknowifmaybeyouwouldwanttogoonadatewithme?"

It takes me a few moments before I realise what he just asked me. 

"A date? Uhm, Isaac, I would love to but-" 

"No?" He looks hurt when he finally makes eye contact with me. I suddenly feel really bad about saying no. I place my hand on his shoulder and say sweetly,  
"Isaac, you're one of my bestest friends ever, okay? But, I thought you knew that I'm with Stiles?"

He clears his throat again, "I knew that you guys had a huge fight.."

"Oookay, well whatever you heard is wrong, Stiles and I are still very much together, it was just a little blip but it's sorted now."

"So you want this? You wanna be with Stiles?"

"Yes. I do. But seriously, good on you for having the guts to ask, and I'm actually quite flattered so thank you."

Isaac smiles a little and then I open my arms to him for a hug. "See you and the rest of the pack after school?" I ask as we pull apart. He nods.

_________________________________________________________________________

After a long, boring, English practice exam, I am picking up my papers and shoving them into my bag. I see Stiles get up from his seat behind me. He stands beside me and holds open my bag so I can get everything in there quicker and easier. I smile gratefully. When I'm done, I swing my backpack over my shoulder and we walk out into the corridor. It so happens that mine and Stiles' lockers are on either side of someone else's. We both put away and pick out everything we do and don't need to take home.

"So uhm, what did Isaac want then?" Stiles asks me. 

Nothing much, just to talk."

"Didn't look like 'nothing much'." He huffs out. 

"What do you mean? He's our friend, why are you getting weird about this?" 

I saw you too hugging, Y/N.." He tells me. 

Why is he being like this? He knows that Isaac and I have always had a good friendship.

"Yes, Stiles, we hugged, that is what friends do!" 

"But he was giving you heart eyes.."

What? "Heart eyes?"

He ignores my question. "..and he looked upset and-"

I raise and brow at him and smirk. Quickly, I cut him off by putting my index finger against his lips, silently shushing him. "Wait a minute, are you jealous?"

He shouts a "NO!" into my hands, clearly meaning the opposite. 

"Oh my god, you are jealous aren't you?!"

He looks everywhere but at me while we enter into a yes, no fight.

"I'm not!"

"You are."

"Not!"

"Stiles! Yes you are."

He groans. "Fine! May-maybe a little.." I smile proudly at getting him to confess. He peers at my smug looking expression and sighs loudly. 

"Stop with that look, it's not funny, and it's not exactly a big deal anyway." He stares down at his feet and I can tell that he's clearly embarrassed. Stiles being jealous is kinda hot. It means he really, really likes me. 

"It is a big deal, actually." 

His eyes widen. "Why?!" He shouts, clearly annoyed at my response. 

I place my hands on his hips. "Because," I whisper, "jealous Stiles," I slide my hands around his middle and link them, "is worked up and very," I pull him towards me and he grabs my arms on instinct, "attractive Stiles." I finish and look up into shocked eyes. He is taken aback and doesn't reply immediately so I squeeze him. "Now. Kiss me."

He snaps out of his surprised state and returns my squeeze, sliding his own, large hands around my waist. "Okay." He smiles and then presses his forehead against mine. Our lips connect and I immediately want to make him jealous more often. He starts with a few pecks, but then he nips my bottom lip, something he doesn't usually tend to do. I gasp and he uses the opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth. I begin to forget that I'm still in school, but then I hear Coach's loud whistle right next to my ear. Stiles and I jump apart. My boyfriend grips his shirt and murmurs something along the lines of, "I'm gonna die of a heart attack before I graduate if people keep doing that," He slides down onto the ground, "jeez!"

"Y/L/N, STILINSKI, GO HOME, NO ONE WANTS TO SEE YOU TOO MAKE BABIES WITH YOUR MOUTHS!"

He walks away. I bend down to help Stiles up onto his feet. He takes my hand and we walk down the corridor, heading towards the jeep and home. 

Stiles chuckles loudly when I say, "You know, Coach's interruptions aside, I think you should jealous kiss me more often, that was something else."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this.
> 
> (I'm taking these chapters from my WattPad and the A/N at the end of this chapter on there said; "One of my cats, Caramel, gave birth to kittens when I tried to write this last night so I busted this out in the spare hour I just had.." CUTE 
> 
> ♡ Courtney


	4. It's you.

It had been 2 months since that night. The night I almost died, and the night Stiles actually went out of his freaking mind. The night Scott bit me to save me. 

I've been so stressed and cranky all week just thinking about tonight's full moon. I haven't learned to control yet, despite having the best alpha in town helping me. 

It's 5:39pm when I look at my alarm clock. I pick up my Samsung and scroll through my list of werewolf contacts until I reach the S's. Scotty. I tap the call button and wait for an answer. 

"The mobile number you have called is currently unavailab-" I sigh and hang up. I try again. Come on Scott, pick up. It rings a couple of times until it stops and I hear Scott, sounding a little distracted.

"Hey, Y/N, I can't really talk right now, I'm kinda busy with-"

"No, Scott wait! I need your help tonight, I still can't control my shifting and you remember what happened last time."

He sounds surprised when he says, "Still?"

I scoff. "Well, I have only had to deal with one full moon since you bit me and I'm not as strong-willed as you."

"Alright, alright, uhm. Look, I promised Malia and Liam that I'd help them this time, I kind of have my hands full."

I suddenly start to feel panic. "No, please Scott, I can't be here alone, what if I start running around the streets, what if I hurt someone!"

"You won't, you'll be fine. You can do this."

I am breathing heavily and my hands are clammy. "Scott. I admire your attempts at making everyone fell better but-wait, Lydia? She could help me, right?"

"She's helping me with Malia and Liam." We both pause and that's when I hear Lydia's voice in the background. "Wait a second, why haven't you called Stiles? Did you guys have a fight or something? He's been worrying about you all day, he's probably waiting for you to call him."

"We're fine. I'd just rather you helped me. You're an alpha, you can heal if something happens, but Stiles," I lower my voice to a whisper, "I really don't want to hurt or scare him."

I hear clanging and a loud bang through the phone. "Look, Y/N, I have to go. You'll be fine, I promise, just call your boyfriend." 

I take a long breath. "Alright."

"Call him." He repeats and then the call ends. 

My thumb hovers over Stiles' name. Nope. Not happening. I shakily put my phone down onto my bedside table and then head downstairs to the kitchen. I glance at the note left on my fridge. 

Working the weekend. I've left some money on the coffee table for food.  
Love you,   
Mum xx

I sit on the kitchen counter, my hands gripping the edges tightly as I stare at the note. I jolt up and look in the direction of the front door when I hear a car door slamming shut, followed by footsteps and rapid knocking. I jump down and go to the door. I already know it's Stiles but I cup my hands around the 'peep hole' to see him knocking continuously, holding a Nike sports bag on one shoulder. 

A sharp pain shoots through me when my claws dig the skin around my eyes. I let out a scream, more in shock than in pain. "Y/N! What happened!? Let me in!" He starts to slam on the door with his hands. 

"No! You are not seeing me like this!" I shout back. 

"Babe, I don't care what you look like, I can help." 

"By chaining me up!"

"And keeping you from harming anyone, yes." His knocking is relentless as the banging continues. 

I look at the small square of glass on the door. I see my reflection staring back at me with bright blue eyes and blood on my head. I then catch a glimpse of the moon shining through. Anger bubbles up inside of me and I clench my fists, my claws drawing blood from my palms. I scream again as I fall to my knees, my fists still balled up either side of my face. 

"That's it!" I hear before I am knocked to the ground by a swinging door. My claws retract from the skin of my hands. 

"Crap!" Stiles is looking at me, his eyes glued to my bloody hands. His eyes follow the red stains up to my forehead. 

"Scott. He called you. I'm gonna kill him!" I growl, fingernails scraping the wood floor. Stiles' eyes widen. He bends down to my level, carefully takes my hands and pulls me quickly to the spare room of my house. There's a hook on the the wall in this room which was once used for a punching bag to hang on. Stiles pulls something out of his bag and attaches one end to the hook. I stare at the back of his head. When he comes back towards me, I hear his him gulp when he sees my eyes. 

3 or so minutes later, my wrists have been looped in metal chains. Stiles is just watching me, a worried look on his face as I struggle to break free. I keep pulling at the metal, growling and getting more and more worked up. Stiles takes a few steps towards me. I try to grab him but the chains hold me back. 

"Y/N, you can learn to control this. You just need to calm down. Find an anchor." He says sweetly. 

I warn him off by showing him my razer sharp teeth. He steps back. "I'd be calm if I wasn't tied up like an animal!" I say through gritted teeth. "Now leave before I rip your throat out!" 

He frowns and then retakes his place in front of me. I keep pulling at my restraints as he talks, the pressure causing bruise to form on my wrists. "You know what? You are an animal, partly at least. You're a werewolf. One of the most majestic and beautiful creatures there is.." I tug even harder and stare at him, growling again. He ignores this and continues, while taking the end of the metal and starting to unloop it. 

"You can do things that no human can do, you can make your eyes glow, you can heal yourself. You can control this. I know you can." He pulls the last loop from my hands, and looks into my eyes, "Because I love you." He whispers. 

The chains hit the floor, causing a loud echo around the small room. Instantaneously, I charge at him, claws at the ready, he moves away a little but he doesn't seem scared at all. I reach him, knocking him off balance slightly. He doesn't fall. He doesn't show any sign of pain. What the? He steadies himself and then looks at me proudly. I remove my tensed up hands from their place on his chest. I look down at my fingernails, which are now very much human. Stiles is still smiling down at me when I focus back on him. He swipes two fingers across my cheekbone, causing a shiver to run through me. They travel up to my sweat covered forehead, where he pushes a piece of slick hair up and behind my ear. He smiles even bigger when he sees that my eyes are no longer glowing and the cuts on my head have started to heal. "You did it." His voice is soft and it makes me feel guilty. I open my mouth opens to speak but instead, my breath hitches and my eyes brim with tears. I cover my face with my hands and fall into his chest, my body sagging. He catches me with one hand wrapped around my middle and the other on the back of my head. He strokes his fingers over my hair methodically. 

We stay like this for a few minutes before I find my voice again and choke out an, "I'm s-sorry, Stiles."

"You don't need to-" 

I cut him off, ignoring his protest to my apology. "I didn't mean anything that I said, I'm so, so sorry."

He lightly fists his hand in my hair and pulls me even closer, "It's okay, I know you didn't." 

We hug for a while longer until I start to feel better. I sniff, take my hands away from my face and look into brown eyes. "I think I've found my anchor."

"Yeah?" 

I wrap my arms around him, returning his embrace, "You. It's you, Stiles." He looks pleased at my response, he eyes crinkling when he smiles brightly. A sweet kiss is planted on the crown of my head. 

"And I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. Thank you very much for reading. 
> 
> ♡ Courtney


	5. Bully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by tinyoranges on WattPad.

"Stiles? Yo! Stiles!" His eyes snap open, finally. "You zoned out on me there bud."

He stretches his arms and yawns. "Bud?"

"You don't like 'bud'?" I tilt my head at him.

"It's fine, but I'd rather you call me by my actual name."

"Oh, and, uh, what is that exactly, hm?"

He scoffs. "You know what I meant. Stiles. Or.. boyfriend."

"Okay, then boyfriend. Can you shut up now and come help me with this."

He gets up from his spinning desk chair and lies on his stomach next to me. I flip through my Math book until I find my pencil, which is marking the place I'm stuck. He looks over the page and then nods. 

"Yeah, Lydia gave me notes for this page, I'll just get them for you and it should be easy."

"Okay. Thank you."

"You should thank Lydia." He says as he gets up and starts searching through his backpack. I tap my pen against my book while I wait for Lydia's magical notes. "Ah, ha." He passes over the stapled sheets of paper. "Here ya go." I snatch them from him and start reading. Stiles sits back in his down in his chair and puts his hands behind his head sighing. 

"Hey!"

"What?" he replies in a whiney voice. "Can I just sleep?"

"You're suppose to be helping me!"

"That's what Lydia's notes are for." His eyes close and he starts to fall to sleep. I turn the the back of my book and pull out a couple of pages. I screw them up into a ball, sit up on my knees and throw it at him. It gets him square in the nose. He jumps up and waves his arms around. 

"Dude, that's my face!" I snort and don't even attempt to hide my amused expression. "Oh, you think that's funny, huh? Y/N." 

"Yeah, actually I do."

"He holds his hands up in the air. "Okay then." He plops back down in his chair. He crosses his arms and then leans forward. "Definitely not helping now."

"Child."

____________________________________________

It's been an hour. Stiles is snoring in his chair and I've got Lydia's notes spread all over the bed. For the past 10 minutes, I've been trying to get his attention by huffing and sighing. Each time I get louder but he still won't budge. I slam my pen down and get up. I quietly and slowly walk around the room until I'm standing behind Stiles. His head is lulled to one side so his neck is stretched. I lean over and whisper his name in his ears, he doesn't move. I pucker my lips and give him a peck, he hums but still doesn't move. I give him another, longer kiss to his neck and he fidgets and giggles like a girl. "Mm." 

"Okay, I tried to be nice." I step back and grip the back of his chair and then tip it over. He falls onto the carpet. 

"Oh my g-", he looks up at me, frowning. "-ow! What the hell was that for?!"

"Help me study? Please?"

He rubs his neck, and then laughs. "No way. Nope. Not happening. Not gonna help a bully with their studies."

"Please, Stiles. I don't understand any of these notes." He frowns. "Pretty please with cherries on top?" I bat my lashes. 

"Fine, let me see them." He takes a seat next me, both our feet dangling from the edge of the bed. "You know what? These aren't the notes."

"You gave me the wrong ones?"

He points to the bundles of numbers and letters on the page. "No. It's not even words.."

Then it dawns on me. I huff. "Banshee?"

Stiles huffs too. "Banshee." He picks up the rest of the 'notes' and stacks them into a pile. "Well, remind me to show these to Scott tomorrow." I nod and it goes silent for a few seconds.

"So, I just wasted an hour of my life. May as well put these away." I scoop all of my books and pens, etc, onto the floor. Stiles gives me an odd look, that turns to surprise when I grab his face. He pulls back as I try to attach my lips to his. 

"Woah, woah, woah."

I frown at him for making me chase him and let go of face. "What? Just kiss me."

His eyes widen a little and then he starts babbling. "Wait, so first you want my help, then you wanna beat me up, and.." I get up and start walking to the door. He doesn't even notice. "..throw things at me," I purposefully make a loud step, trying to get him to snap out of his ramble. "..and now you want to make out- where are you going!?" I stop, halfway across the room. He grips my wrist and pulls me around and into him. I giggle when he puts his lips on mine. I'm stood between his legs, neck hunched a little, causing my hair to fall around us like a veil. We stay close when we pull apart. His hands are tightly circled around my waist.

"You need to pay attention, Stilinski. Your little rant almost cost you a kiss."

"Hm. Well, how can I resist when my bully is as pretty as you."

I smile and kiss him again. He pulls back, making me fall on top of him on his bed. We both laugh. "Now who's the bully."

"How is it bullying if it's hot-" 

"Just shut up and kiss me." 

"Gladly." Once more, he pulls me down to him and I get butterflies when our lips meet again.


	6. Answer Your Phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was/is dedicated to someone_special on WattPad. Thanks for the sweet comments♡

I jump awake when someone suddenly starts to knock frantically on my door. "I'm coming, hang on." 

I stand up and quickly tidy up the sofa. The banging doesn't stop for a beat. "I said-" I take 4 long strides to the door and pull it open. "-I'm coming.." My voice lowers when I see who it is. I lean against the door and smile. "Stiles!"

His forehead is sweaty and he's out of breathe when he starts to talk at a million miles per hour. "Y/N, what the hell!? Are you okay? Are you hurt? Why weren't you answering yorue phone?"

I frown. "It's.. on charge. Stiles, are you okay, what's going on?"

He storms past me into my sitting room so I shut the door. "You weren't answering, I thought something happened to you." He is pacing the room, eyes frantically searching the house for- what?

I make my way over to him and lay my hands gently against his chest, making him stop moving. "Stiles. Calm down." He takes a long breath in and out.

He places his hands on top of mine. "You're okay."

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?"

"It's a full moon. Scott, Lydia and I all rang you a bunch of times, I thought you been bit-uh, I mean, I thought-" 

My brows furrow. I look directly into his worried eyes. "Bit?! What the hell are you talking about. What's the full moon got you so paniced for?"

"Suddenly his eyes widen and he steps back. He runs his fingers through his hair. "Oh crap."

I watch him wandering around the room. "What?" He looks up, looks me in the eyes and then looks back down again. "Stiles what?"

"I wasn't suppose to say that? Now I have to tell you.." My mouth hangs open a little. He shakes his arms around and then gulps. He mutters something to himself and then sits down. "Come 'ere." I slowly walk around the room, reach the sofa and sit. "You remember the story I told you about when I scared the crap out of Scott with a baseball bat?" I nod, curiously. "Y/N, there's a lot more to that story. A lot." He gulps again. "After, I made him jump like an idiot, we went into the woods.. to.. um, to look for.. half of the body of a man." 

"Uh, what?"

"A man who was found dead in the woods, who we thought was ordinary.. but he was actually a werewolf and had been hunted.." 

As his story continues, I get more and more worried. "Hey, Stiles, knock it off." 

He ignores me. "So skip forward a bit, my Dad caught us and sent us home. Next day Scott turned up to school with an almost completely healed bite mark and super senses." 

I slap his arm and he finally meets my eye again. "Stop this, you're scaring me." I feel a hot tear slide down my cheek. 

He shuffles closer to me so that our knees are touching. "No, no, please I'm not trying to scare you, but you would find out eventually."

"You're crazy if you think I'm going to believe that Scott was somehow bit by a guy who was actually a werewolf.. therefore, making him one.."

"Y/N, that's exactly right. All those stories you hear about the supernatural - banshees, wolves, tricksters - it's all true." He swipes his thumb across my face to catch the single tear.

"Fine. Say you're telling the truth-" He pulls out his phone and scrolls through his gallery until he lands on a video. The video starts with Stiles telling Scott to 'show me your eyes then'. The camera then zooms right in to the top half of Scott's head. He dramatically lifts his head and then flashes his bright golden eyes. I stiffen. "-say. You are telling the truth. That means you've kept this secret from me for almost a year right?"

His head hangs and he picks at his thumbs. I start crying properly. "Please tell me you didn't keep something as big as this from me for that long."

"Sorry."

"Stiles, if you told me, I could've helped, I would've dealt with it and learned to live with it. Even better, if you had told me, we would have had much more time together because you wouldn't have to lie about where you disappear to every time Scott calls you."

I'm now stood, staring down at him. His mouth opens and closes a few times and I think he's about to finally respond when I decide it's enough. I grab my car keys from the coffee table and head outside.

______

The cool night air hits me as soon as the door is open. I enjoy it for a while, until it starts to make me feel cold. Then, I unlock my car and take a seat in the driver's side. I just sit and think.   
I've only gotten 5 minutes alone when I see Stiles follow my footsteps. He leans against my window, right after I've rolled it to the top. "Don't do this, don't ignore me."

I stare ahead. "Just go back inside, and don't look at me please, I don't like people seeing me cry. Especially you."

"You really shouldn't care if people see you cry. Especially me."

I turn my head and I'm surprised when I see a small smile. "Why?"

He shifts a little and his eyes go all squinty and cute. "Because I think you look beautiful when you cry."

I let out a sarcastic scoff. "Really?"

"You always look beautiful."

I huff. "Okay, Stilinski." I gesture for him to move. "Explain." I open the car door get out and slam it shut. "Why wasn't your first thought to tell your girlfriend who loves you to death, that you were running around chasing and befriending supernatural.. beings."

His turn to huff as I cross my arms. "I thought that if the 'supernatural beings', knew that you knew about them, that they would try to hurt you. Not all of these creatures are as nice as Scott. I've gotten hurt a few times, not badly but- I just didn't want you to get hurt too.."

My whole body relaxes, my eyes soften completely and I smile at him. He doesn't notice though, he just looks down at his fidgetting feet. "Stiles, that's actually kinda sweet."

I don't think he hears me. He adds. "I guess, I thought I was protecting you."

I step forward and wrap my arms around his middle, smooshing my cheek above his heart. It takes him a few moments to respond and hug me back. "I'm sorry." I mutter.

"Why are you saying that, it should be me."

"No, I mean, you said you've already gotten hurt- sorry. When you show me who these guys are," I look up at him, "-and you will - I'm gonna hurt them back."

He laughs. "Maybe you should have been told sooner, you're quite the badass sometimes." 

I punch his arm. "Right you are." 

"Excuse me - ouch.. wait, I guess I did deserve that for lying to you." He lets me go and turns to the side. "Here. You get one more hit." 

I look at his forearm, then at his face. "Nah." I get up on my toes and brush my lips against his cheek. Afterwards, I tuck myself underneath his arm. I squeeze him tightly. "Back to hugging."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is bad. It was kind of a last minute, rushed little imagine and it was pretty late when I wrote it.. To be honest, I'm not sure it makes sense..
> 
> Regardless, hope you liked at least some of it.
> 
> And thanks again to the person tagged - you said you liked "finding out about the supernatural for the first time" type of stories so this lil imagine is for you.
> 
> ♥Courtney


	7. Painting Flowers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by m_g_stilinski on WattPad.
> 
> I hope you like it..

Stiles' pov

This surprises most people; but I really love art class. I usually sit next to my girlfriend, but she's running late. Over 40 minutes now.

Our art tutor is home sick today so we have a substitute. Most of the time that would make me groan and huff, but this one is quiet. She's sat on her desk chair, feet propped up on the table, with her head in a magazine. I don't even know her name. When she walked in, looking tired out of her mind, she picked up a piece of chalked and scratched our instructions onto the board. 

"Just draw something."

A couple of people snuck out of the room and skipped class. A few have plugged in their headphones - loudly, creating an odd mixture of sound around the room. I look behind me and Scott has his arms crossed, head touching his desk. I asume he's alseep. Then, I look to the left to see Lydia, studying, with a couple of chemistry books laid out in front of her. 

Me. I have an arm in front of my sketch book, shielding my work. With my pencil in right hand, I use my left index finger to smudge a line of the flower I'm drawing. It's for Maggie. She loves roses, so I thought I'd draw her a little something she could frame. 

_______________________________

Five minutes before the end of the lesson, I see my Dad at the door from the corner of my eye. I feel uneasy already, seeing that he's here, in uniform.

He turns around and taps on the door three times. The sub doesn't move so he opens the door anyway and frowns when he sees the state she's in. "Uh, excuse me, Miss." She slams down her magazine and brings down her legs. She raises her eyebrows, silently questioning his arrival. My Dad clears his throat. "I need to talk to my son." She nods and then he looks at me, his head twitches towards the door. "Stiles." I gulp nervously.

I quickly stuff my book, pencils and water bottle into my bag. I swing it over one shoulder and exit the room. Just as I do, the bell, calling for us to head to our next lesson, rings. I wait for it to stop before I say anything. "So, what did I do now?" I ask him.

"Nothing. It's not you. It's, uh-" His eyes flicker to the floor, then back to me again. His face is blank, serious, so I can't make out what he's trying to tell me. "It's Maggie."

"I was wondering why she didn't turn up to class.. Okay, so what did she do now?"

He looks me right in the eyes and stays serious. "She's been in an accident."

My stomach drops."W-what? She- Is- is it bad?"

"The crash site was-"

"Oh god- oh god. Dad you need to drive me to the hospital now."

"Yeah. Yeah, of course. That's why I came to get you, come on."

We walk out of the school, heading for the blue and red flashing lights. I feel like I'm walking in slow motion, picturing a million different ways she could be hurt.

_______________________________

We're stood outside of her room at the hospital and the doctor has been explaining what happened.

"..at the moment she is comatose, but, she was lucky, and she should wake up very soon." 

I feel dizzy. "How soon?" I mutter.

"Well, Mr. Stilinski. We can't be sure with any comatose patient but judging by the injuries, not long at all."

"That's not what I asked. How soon?" Dad gives me a pointed stare. 

The doctor huffs. "There's no way to tell, but my guess would be between, two or three days. Like I said, she was lucky, it's just like a long lasting concussion."

Dad shake hands with the doctor. "Thanks." The doctor walks away. "Stiles, I know you have questions, but don't be so rude."

"Dad, we're the only thing close she has to family, I just want to make sure she does wake up. Now can I go in now. Please." He nods.

I push the door open and my stomach twists, making me feel sick. 

Maggie is dressed in a blue hospital gown, a blanket covering her entire body, except for her left leg, which is casted. She has a breathing tube in her mouth and a couple of needles in her arm, linked to blood and a drip. I walk over to her bedside and put the bunch of roses I bought for her there. Roses are her favourite. Then, I grab a chair from across the room and sit as close as I can. I grab her hand in mine. It's freezing. I lift it to my mouth to press a kiss there, when I notice a purple, blue bruise across her knuckles. I take a deep breathe in, I bubble up with anger at the thought of the drunk driver who had crashed into her and harmed my Maggie. I glance at her face. There's a stitched up cut across her cheek and her lip is cut too. Other than that she looks pretty clean. 

"Come on, Maggie. Three days is too long for me." I lean over and kiss her untouched cheek. "Wake up for me, please." I hold her hand against the mattress and lay my forehead on top on it. "..Wake up."

_______________________________

Dad knocks on the door to Maggie's room. "Hey." He walks over and puts a hand on my shoulder. His eyes travel the sleeping girl. "She doesn't look so bad." He smiles. "It could have been a lot worse buddy."

"Yeah, I know. But some people.. they don't wake up.." I look away from Maggie for the first time in hours. "No matter how minor their injuries."

"She will. She's strong. You just gotta be patient. Now, come on, it's late." Dad walks around to the opposite side of the bed and plants a short kiss on her head. When he stands straight again, he smiles. "Go home and sleep, and then I have something you can do, to distract you a 'lil bit."

"What's that then?"

"Well, Maggie has been living in our spare room for almost two years, since her parents passed, y'know, and she's had those buckets of paint in there for a while-"

I immediately figure out what it is he's suggesting. "Yeah, okay. I'll do it. Of course."

He chuckles lightly. "You didn't even let me finish."

"You were gonna suggest that I paint her room for her, right?"

"Yeah.."

"Okay then. Just give me five more minutes."

"Alright, I'll be waiting in the car."

_______________________________

I wake up the next morning, get dressed in an old t-shirt and a pair of jogging bottoms. After an hour visit to see Maggie, who is still very much in a coma, I walk into her room. There are buckets of blue and black paint, along with a smaller one of metallic silver. I recruit Scott to help me move her furniture and lay down a bunch of dust sheets across the floor. I thank him when we're done. He wishes Maggie well and then heads off to school. Right after he's left, I grab the paint roller and start coating the wall in black. 

_______________________________

It's the next day and the same start. I wake up, put on some old clothes and start painting. After a few hours, I take a quick shower and then head to the hospital in my jeep. 

_______________________________

I plop down in the seat next to Maggie's bed again. I stay silent for a while, just looking at her face. Why is she still sleeping, it's almost three days. I feel tears form in my eyes. I cross my fingers over each other and rest my chin on them. 

"Come on, Mags. I've almost finished your room. You gotta wake up so you can see it." I pause for a minute, half expecting a reply. I take her hand. "See, I don't even know if I've done it right. I just guessed and used the paint you bought. You need to wake up so you can show me. I need you to show me so I don't mess it up." I pause again and sniff. I blink and a tear falls onto the blanket. Wiping my eyes, I keep talking to her still body. "Just wake up, okay? I'll wait here forever if I have to."

_______________________________

Now. Now, it's been three days. 

Tired, I step into Maggie's room again. I finished the painting last night and Scott and Dad helped me put her furniture back. I think it looks okay, but it's not my room. I jump when I hear my name being shouted, suddenly.

"Stiles. Stiles, are you dressed?! Maggie's awake!" 

At the sound of here name, my heart jumps into overdrive. "I'm coming!" I rush around, throwing on a shirt and pair of jeans. I slide on some trainers and run down the stairs, one arm in my hoodie. I run past my Dad and into my jeep. Pulling my other arm through the last sleeve, I smile to myself and whisper, "I'm coming Maggie."

_______________________________

Maggie's pov

"Who are you? Where am I?" I look around the room, panic filling me. I look around. I notice my leg, casted and rested on a pillow. I reach up slowly and wince when I touch my lip.

"I'm your doctor and you're in hospital. You were in a coma for a while-"

"Maggie!" The doctor huffs in annoyance. I roll my head to the side and see Stiles in the doorway. I feel like crying when I see the amount of relief spread across his face and body.

"Stiles.." I whisper. 

He rushes over and picks up my hand.  
"You're awake. Thank god. I missed you so much." I feel his lips brush my hand. I squeeze his, as tight as I can, which isn't very much. His eyes travel all over my face. 

"I would say I missed you as well, but.."

The doctor takes one single step closer to the bed. "But.. you don't know how long you've been here. Now, as I was saying, you were comatose for just over three days. Uh- you were hit by a drunk driver. The drunk made it out with just a few bruises and you had it slightly worse, but not much. You should actually be okay to leave in a few hours. We'll just have to make sure you can use your crutches first, and then a few simple tests, give you your medication, and uh, that's it." I take in all of information. I look at Stiles with a smile at the news that I don't have to stay here any longer. And when I do, he's staring back at me, clearly he hasn't looked anywhere else since he got here. The doctor pats my uninjured leg and says one final thing before leaving. "Glad to see you awake. I'll give you a moment, and then I'll be back."

As soon as he's left, Stiles starts to ramble. "I'm so glad you're awake. You have no idea how worried I was, Maggie. I kept thinking you wouldn't wake up and I can't lose you.. I can't. Oh god, I'm just-"

I lift my hand and cup his jaw. "Hey, Stiles." His eyes land on mine once again and he covers my hand with his. "Can you shut up?" His brows lift in surprise. "I kinda just woke up from a three day coma and you're rambling is hurting my head." 

"Oh crap, I didn't want to-" He stops when I giggle at him. He realises he was about to ramble again and starts to laugh with me. Stiles breathes a sigh of relief. "I'm so happy to hear your voice again. I love you so much."

My eyes widen. We've dated for over a year and those words have yet to be uttered. I smile and drop my hand from his face, to grab his again. 

_______________________________

It's been about four hours since I woke. Stiles is helping me get up the stairs. We've abandoned my crutches, and he's decide to carry me bridal style instead. 

"Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Can you just-"

"Okay, alright." I close my eyes and Stiles carries me in. He takes a few steps and then stops, to drop me into my bed. He lets go of me but keeps hold of my hand. I shuffle to the edge of the bed and he tells me to open them. 

￼

 

The walls have been painted black all over. I open my mouth and it hangs open while I scan the room. When I look towards the headrest, there's a huge blue rose. It looks almost real and every petal has been outlined in silver glitter. I start to cry. I look back at Stiles who is watching my reactions. I smile at him through watery eyes. 

"I love you too."

He laughs and takes a seat next to me, careful not to touch my broken leg. "Does that mean you like it?"

I grab his face in between my hands and plant a hard kiss to his lips. "Stiles, I don't like it, I love it." I kiss him again. "Like I love you." He grins. I sniffle. "Did you really do this yourself?" 

He nods. "Yeah, I thought you should come home to something nice." 

"Thank you so much. I probably would've never got this done. And especially now, you know, cast and all." I kick my leg up and regret it instantly when I feel a sharp pain and wince. Stiles quickly but cautiously lifts my leg and swivels me around so that I'm lying flat on my bed. 

"Will you please be careful!" He shouts. I bring my eyebrows up and my eyes go wide, but I smile at his protectiveness. "Sorry, I didn't mean to shout."

"Stiles, just come here, you idiot." He shuffles along the mattress. 

"Okay, I'm here. Now what?"

"Now this." And I take his head in my hands once more and kiss him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I kinda rushed near the end, sorry if it seems that way.  
> *Can I point out - I am NOT a doctor, I have no idea how quickly comatose patients can wake up, or leave the hospital, okay?  
> I made it up. Alright? Okay good. 
> 
> Now, Maggie - I hope this lived up to you're expections. All I want is to make your guys' requests as good as you want them so, please, tell me if something is off or wrong..
> 
> ♥ Courtney


	8. Halloween

I pick up a tube of fake blood and un cap it. I put the end of the tube close to my lower lash line and squeeze a tiny drop there. It sits for a second or two before it rolls down my face, even making it's way onto my neck. I do it twice more, and then add a little to the pretend cut on my lip. Half of my face is completely bloody and dirty, while the other half is normal. Same thing with my dress and hair. One side of my dress is torn, the other isn't. Then, half of my hair is fuzzy, the other half is straightened and shiny. 

I've been low on money lately, so I volunteered to help with the Beacon Hills haunted house event. It lasts for one week, so everyday, from around three to past midnight, I spend my time trying to scare people. 

My spot in the haunted house, is one of the first to be seen when anyone comes in. Before me is a lady who jumps out of a bathtub and a guy with a recently chopped off leg who begs for help. Then it's me. I'm sat at a vanity, looking st my self in the mirror. As folk walk paste me, I turn around quickly, then I stand and walk forwards, asking if they would, 'help me get ready'. 

__

"Y/N! Time to open up!" 

I check myself quickly in the reflection of my phone and then run over to the house. "Kay boss!"

Once inside and ready, all I have to do is wait for someone to pass me by. They usually come past in groups, which makes it a lot easier to scare them, than it would individually.

I get my first scare when a gang of teenagers, both girls and boys, come by. They're all giggling and telling each other confidently that they aren't scared. I play my part and walk to them, asking if they could 'help me grt ready'. 

One of them replies with a snarky comment. "Looks like you'll be needing a lot more help than just me." He scoffs.

This pisses me off so as he walks away, I chase after him and tap him on the shoulder while he's looking in the opposite direction. He jumps and screams simultaneously. When his friends stare at him with shocked, but amused impressions, he tries to act cool.

There isn't anybody for a few minutes, so I wait patiently until I hear footsteps heading my way. When they get close enough and I see a shadow of a boy trying to sneak past slowly, I step forward. The boy jumps and then puts his hands on my arm and pushes me. My immediate reaction is I don't know this person, why the hell did they shove me for making them jump. Before the boy can run off, without thinking I ball my hand up into a fist and throw a punch. He falls on to the ground. He makes a whiny, loud moan. 

"Ow-w!" Oh god. I recognise the person's voice from just one word. 

"Stiles?!" I ask and I start to feel very, very bad. I just punched my boyfriend!

__________

Stiles and I walk out of the haunted house together. I look uo at him and notice he keeps touching his, now black eye. He prods at it with his index finger and winces every time. I slap his hand away. "Hey! Stop doing that, you're gonna make it worse!"

He immediately stops. "It wouldn't be there at all if you didn't sucker punch me."

"I'm sorry! I thought- it's-" I huff. "You pushed me! I didn't know it was you- sorry."

"Alright, alright, calm down. Nothing that won't heal."

We stop underneath a tree. Stiles leans against it and I stand right in front of him. I cup his face in my hands and lean over to kiss his bruised eye gently. "I'm sorry." I kiss his cheek.

 

"I feel so bad now. Babe, I'm sorry." I kiss the opposite cheek twice. I feel his hands slip around my waist. He giggles as I carry on attacking his cheeks with kisses, switching from one to the other every time. 

"It's alright. I forgive you, okay?" He tells me softly. 

I stop kissing him and look into his eyes. "No it's not. I mean- do you, like, wanna hit me now or.."

He raises his brows and pauses for a moment, like he's considering it.

Then he lifts his hand, making me think he's going to actually hit me, and then drops it. He smiles. "Just kidding. Nah, I'd never want to hurt you, ever. I'm fine, alright.. Wouldn't mind some more of those kisses though." He smirks and taps his cheek.

I laugh and plant a few more pecks along his cheek and jaw. "Are you sure though?" He nods. "Okay, but I'm still gonna take you to my house and get some ice for you to put on there."

"I'm only coming if you promise a scary movie and cuddling too."

"I'm choosing the movie."

"Uh- I mean, since you did punch me.. I should probably get to pick."

"Fine. Let's just go before I hit you again for making me feel even more bad."

He grabs my hand and gives it a little tug. We head for my place. "Let's."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not scary, I know. But this book is for cutesy, lovey imagines so it had to have a nice ending.
> 
> Hope you liked the little captainswan moment in there ;) And also, New Girl. (Ya know, when Nick punches Jess in the Halloween episode..)
> 
> ♡ Courtney


	9. ANCHOR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a song mention in this one;  
> 3am by Busted.  
> (I added the link if you wanna listen to it.)  
> I just wanted to quote the lyrics that make the song so 'fitting' in the part they were mentioned;
> 
> "I'm calling you at 3am,  
> And I'm standing here right outside your door,  
> And I don't think that my heart could take much more."

It has been 2 months since that night. The night I almost died, and the night Stiles actually went out of his freaking mind. The night Scott bit me to save me...   
____________________________________________________________________________

I've been so stressed and cranky all week just thinking about tonight's full moon. I haven't learned to control it yet, despite having the best alpha in town helping me. 

It's 5:39pm when I look at my alarm clock. I pick up my Samsung and scroll through my contacts list until I reach the S's. 

Scotty.

I tap the call button and wait for an answer. "The mobile number you have called is currently unavailab-" I sigh and hang up. I try again. Come on Scott, pick up. It rings a couple of times until it stops and I hear Scott, sounding a little distracted.

"Hey, Y/N, I can't really talk right now, I'm kinda busy with-"

"No, Scott wait! I need your help. Look, I still can't control my shift and I'm really worried-."

He sounds surprised when he says, "Still?"

I scoff. "Well, I have only had to deal with one full moon since you bit me and your little wolf lessons haven't really helped thus far." I pause for a second. I look out of my front window and up at the moon. I feel a shiver run through me at the mere thought that, in a matter of minutes, I could have claws at the end of my fingertips and sharp teeth pushing through my gums. "Scott, I can already feel it." 

"Okay, alright, uhm. Look, I promised Malia and Liam that I'd help them for this one, I kinda have my hand's full."

I start to panic and become more desperate. "No, please Scott, I can't be here alone, what if I start running around the streets, what if I hurt someone!"

"You won't, you'll be fine. You can do this. Just find an anchor."

I start to breathe heavier than before and my hands feel a little clammy. "Scott. As much as I love your inspirational speeches I- wait."

"What?"

"Lydia! She can come and help me."

"She's with us, Malia, Liam, and me. I kind of needed an extra set of eyes." 

We both pause and that's when I hear Lydia's voice in the background. "Scott, can you get back over here pronto! Malia's not doing so good." I hear clangs of metal and a growl.

"Okay, I need to go. Wait a second, why haven't you called Stiles? He's been worrying about you all day, he's probably waiting for you to call him to help."

"No. No, I'd rather you helped me. You're an alpha, you can heal if something happens, but Stiles," I lower my voice to a whisper. "What if he gets hurt? What if I hurt him and what am I gonna do if it's serious. I can't take anybody's pain yet either."

I hear more clanging and Lydia shouting for Scott to hurry in the background. "Look, Y/N, I have to go. You'll be fine, I promise, just call your boyfriend." 

"No, Scott, please!"

"I should be keeping Stiles safe, and that means keeping him far away." My phone makes a beeping sound.

"I heard that. See? He's calling you because he wants to help. So let him. Now, hang up and answer him." He wishes me good luck, says goodbye and then the call ends.

As soon as Scott's name disappears, my boyfriend's name pops up.

'12 missed calls'

I must've been talking to Scott for a long time.

It rings again, '3am' by 'Busted', starts playing as my ringtone. Very fitting. My thumb hovers over the green answer button. Nope. Not happening. I shakily put my phone down onto the coffee table and then walk into the kitchen. I glance at the note left on my fridge. 

Working the weekend. I've left some money on the counter for food. Order whatever you like.

(And please can I come home to a clean house on Sunday night - it would make me very happy)

Love you,   
Mum xx

I lean against the counter and push myself up on it, so that my feet are dangling. I feel another shiver run through me, along with a feel similar to pins and needles in my fingers. My grip tightens on the edge of the countertop and I stare at the note. How am I suppose to keep the house clean as an animal. 

I jolt when I hear a car door slam outside. The sound is followed by a rattle of keys and footsteps. The tip of my nose tingles and without realizing, I sniff the air. I catch the distinct smell of worn out leather and a hint of lynx deodorant. I raise my nose into the air by a fraction, and I figure out the fragrance, 'Apollo'. There's only one person I can guarantee who wears that. He specifically wears it because he knows it's my favorite. Stiles.

I jump down and go to the door. I cup my hands around the peep hole to see him knocking continuously, holding a Nike sports bag on one shoulder. I try to be as quiet as possible, but he just won't stop banging. It starts to really bother me and the longer it goes on, the louder it starts to sound to my changing ears. 

He stop suddenly. I back away from the door slowly, thinking that he's gone. Then, my phone rings again.

"Y/N! I can hear your phone, I know you're there, let me in!" He starts to slam on the door with his hands. 

"No! You are not seeing me like this!" I shout back. 

"I don't care, I can help you. Now, open this door or I'll kick it in." 

"You think you can help me? I'm an animal!"

"I can. Please just let me in."

As I stare ahead, facing the door, I notice my reflection in the tiny square window. The knocking continues. I then catch a glimpse of the bright, full moon, shining through the glass. I feel that shiver again. I blink once and when I see the piercing blues eyes looking back at me, I feel anger start to bubble and build inside. I clench my fists. I scream as multiple sharp points break through layers of skin in my palms. I fall onto my knees.

"That's it!" I hear faintly.

I barely notice my front door swinging open as I open my hands and stare down at them. There are four slits in the middle of each palm. Blood is dripping from each. 

"Oh my god." Stiles drops onto the floor in front of me. His eyes look between the claws and my face. I keep my focus on my bloody hands. He unzips his bag and takes out a roll of bandages. He cautiously takes one hand and starts to wrap it. "This- this is okay. We're gonna get through this. We'll still be alive by morning." He tries to make me laugh while switching hands and wrapping the other.

My expressions doesn't change. "Scott." I drag my eyes up to look at him. I notice his widen the tiniest bit. "He called you. Didn't he!? I'm gonna kill him!" 

I growl. I move my hand out of his. I place both on the wooden floor. I extend my nails into claws again and start to scratch at it. Stiles tries to grab my hands again, but I lash out, swinging my arm and scratching across his. He winces but bites his tongue, not letting out any sound. He quickly stands up. When he does, I scratch him again, hitting his leg this time. He pauses. I hear him suck in a breath and then blow it out again. He moves to stand behind me, then he pulls me up. He leads me to the spare room.  
____________________________________________________________________________

There's a hook on the the wall in this room which was once used to hang a punching bag.

Stiles drops his bag on the floor. "Just.. Be calm, for a second while I get these out, okay? Please."

I walk over and stand below the hook. As I wait, the anger builds, and builds.

____________________________________________________________________________

Three or so minutes later, my wrists have been looped in metal chains. The chains are long so that I'm not actually hanging from the hook.

Stiles watches me, a worried look on his face. I look down at the ripped material of his jeans. Through the torn fabric, there is just red. Lots of red. I pull at the metal. The animal instinct to go back and hurt him more, is strong. I fight against the metal, and every time I fail to break free, I let out a growl.

Stiles takes one, simple step forwards. I tug hard, causing a yelp to leave my mouth when the metal pushes too hard against my wrists.

"Y/N, you can learn to control this. At least try." I warn him off, showing him my teeth with a snarl. He steps back again. "Just calm down."

"Calm down!?" I yank on the chains again. "You try being restrained like this." I shake the chains aggressively. "I'm tied up like an animal!"

He gains some confidence back and walks right up to me. I growl in his face when he does. "You know what? You are an animal." I tug. "You're a werewolf. A freaking werewolf." Tug, growl. "Werewolves are beautiful. Majestic, powerful animals." He reaches up and starts to undo the loops of metal. "You can do things that no human can do. You can make your eyes glow, you can heal yourself. You can even heal other people. Save them. You can control this." He pulls the last loop. "I know you can." He pulls the chains away completely and then walks backwards to where he was before. The chains hit the floor and the loud sound echoes around the small room. "Because when you love someone, you know."

I charge at him.

And then a thought at the back of my head repeats the same thing over and over. 

I love you too.  
I love you too.  
I love you too.

Like a montage, but in less than a second, I see memories of Stiles and I together, flash through my mind.

Moments of laughter. 

Kissing.

Cuddling.

Movie nights.

Studying.

I hadn't noticed my eyes were shut until I open them again. They widen when I see a frightened Stiles in my view. I feel tingles throughout my body and then I crash into him.

He catches me, and doesn't show any sign of pain. Once steadied, he holds both of my arms and pulls back slightly to look at me. He smiles.

I blink away my confused and disorientated state. I take a steadying breath, and then remove my tensed hands from their current place on his chest. I look down at my fingernails. 

No claws. I did it. 

"You did it." When I hear his voice, I look back to his face. His hand shakes a little as it hovers at the side of head.

I nod my head. When I speak, I sound like I've just woken up. My throat is scratchy and I barely make out the words. "I- it's- s o-kay. I'm fi- ne."

He swipes two fingers across my cheekbone, causing a shiver to run through me. I suddenly feel really cold. Light fingers travel up to my sweat covered forehead, where he pushes a piece of slick hair up and behind my ear. "You did it." He repeats. He places both of his hands just below my shoulders. "Did you find an anchor? Or was it something else?"

I swallow and clear my throat quietly, so that I can speak a little bit better than before. "Both." I pause and he frowns, obviously wanting a better explanation. "You said- For the first t- ime, you said you love me." I finally smile. "I love you too." Stiles grins widely. 

"Don't ever leave me.."

His smile falls only slightly, but noticeably. "I would never."

"Good. Because I'm gonna need my anchor next month too."

We smile at each other like fools in love, but the moment is interrupted when I get a surge of dizziness, and start to sway. I nearly fall over completely but Stiles catches me. I blink and steady myself on him, gripping his arms. His eyes squeeze shut and he hisses. I let go immediately and I take a step back. 

His shirt is ripped on his left arm. Four clear cuts are hidden beneath, covered with blood. My hand goes to my mouth as I gasp and I feel a lump in my throat. I squeak out an apology and then my eyes well up with tears.

"Y/N.. don't worry, it's not your fa-"

"I told Scott. I told him you shouldn't be here. I knew this would happen. I'm sorry. Stiles, I'm sorry."

He steps forward and I step back, holding my hands up in front of me. "No. Please. Don't come any closer."

"Y/n, it's okay. This isn't your fault. I'm fine, okay? It's just a scratch."

"That is not 'just a scratch'. Stiles, I-." I look at his eyes and when he sees the tears, he comes towards me. His hands cover mine and he pushes them down to my sides, out of the way. Then he puts a hand on my back so that I can't move away this time. When he starts to move his fingertips in small circles, calming me, I cave. I fall into him. My head hits his chest and I wrap my arms around his torso. The other hand finds it's way into my hair. His chin is rested on the the of my head and I fell it move when he repears himself again. 

"It's okay.."

______________________________________ ______________________________________

We stay like this for a few minutes before I sniff and then find my voice again. "Let me try to heal you."

"You don't need to-" 

I cut him off, ignoring his protest. "Please. Stiles, I can take your pain away." He stares down at me, thinking. "I'll never forgive myself for hurting you if I can't heal you."

"Okay. But do you even know how yet?"

I pull back and he raises his arm. I place one hand in his and the other just next to the cut. "Alright. Let's see."   
I close my eyes and I think about Stiles. 

I think about him telling me he loves me. And then I picture his arm, without the cut. Multiple size moles dotted along it, and slightly paler than my own. 

I open my eyes. My hand grips his and shakes from side to side. Blue veins turn red as the pain he feels travels from his arm to mine. I grit my teeth and my toes clench as it washes over me. When I've finished, my hand let's go by itself. 

"Thank you." I smile weakily at him. I still feel terrible for hurting him. He lifts his trousers leg from his ankle to his knee. "You healed my leg too."

"I hurt your leg too? Why didn't you tell-"

He silences me by crushing me in another hug. I let myself relax in his arms. We sink to the floor and I bury my head in his chest.

______________________________________ ______________________________________

Eventually, we get up from the floor and head for bed. I have a quick shower and change into the thickest pajamas I can find in my house. 

Just as we get into bed, I remember that we left the chains out of the bag downstairs. 

I'm too tired. I'll move them tomorrow.

______________________________________ ______________________________________

I hear my bedroom door squeak open, but I don't bother to open my eyes. 

I'm led on my bed, being held by Stiles. His legs are tangled with mien and his head in buried in my neck. 

There's a light tapping at the door next. I feel Stiles lift his head. In a tired, groggy voice, he answers. "Yes?"

The door creaks and I hear mum's voice. "Hey- oh. Hi Stiles?"

"Uh, um, Y/n had a nightmare and called me over. So, so that's why I'm here.. In her bed."

"Right. Okay. Well, go back to sleep. Night."

"Night, Mrs. Y/L/N." The door squeaks shut again.

Stiles shuffles and puts his head back onto the pillow. I turn and get as close to him as possible. We both have a hand in between each other. I grab his and link our fingers. "Can you come and lie with me every full moon?"

"'Course."

"I love you." 

Stiles' lips brush my forehead and my nose."You too."


	10. COLOURS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning; lil bit of violence.  
> Guess you could call it a minor abuse/torture warning too..
> 
> I hope you all enjoy..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys want to read these with the gifs included + italics etc, then go to my WattPad; rikkisdreams
> 
> X

□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□

Can you even imagine? Having such a strong connection with someone that you can sense when they're in trouble? You can physically feel the same pain that they do? 

□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□

>Stiles' POV<

"Come find me.."

I sit up with a jolt and immediately start scanning my room for signs of an intruder. Who the hell just said that!? I drag in a breath and when I exhale, I hear it again. "Come find me.." I jump.

"Who's there!" 

What was suppose to be in my head, apparently I blurted out loud because Dad comes bursting through my door. "Stiles!" He looks around until his eyes land on me. "Why are you shouting? There's no one else here."

"I thought I heard-" I gulp and rub my eyes with the heels of my hands. "Nevermind."

Dad eyes me suspiciously for a few seconds. "If you're not feeling great, I guess you can skip school but if you're going, better get a move on, it's already eight fifty." 

"Crap!" I shout. "I'm gonna be late."

"What's new there." Dad disappears and I hear his keys rattling as he runs downstairs. "I'll see you for dinner, Stiles." 

The front door slams shut and then I slide my phone off of my bedside table and dial Scott's number. He picks up instantly. "Hey Scotty."

"Stiles, are you still in bed, I've been calling you for the past 10 minutes."

"What?!" I put my phone on speaker and then slide the notifications bar down. 

7 missed calls.

"Oh. Sorry, man. I keep all but my alarm on silent at night. Plus, something weird is happen-."

"Stiles. Please. Help me." 

My eyes widen. 

Oh my God. I know that voice. 

Y/N. 

"I'd love to hear about it but I can guarantee you still haven't even made a move to get ready for school." 

I barely take in anything Scott is saying as I run around my room, in the dark, searching for something, anything to wear. When I stumble into the wall I quickly switch on the light. Scott still rambles in the background, but all I can hear is her voice, over and over again in my head. I try to slow myself down when I open my closet. Right, clothes. Can't find my supernatural girlfriend without clothes. I run my finger along the hangers of each checkered flannel. 

"Stiles! Are you even listening!?"

Scott's voice somehow makes my manic searching seize, and when I fully focus on the material in front of me, I let out a loud gasp.

"Black and white!" I yell out loud. "S-Scott!"

"What? What's going on?" 

"Oh no. No, no, no, no, no." My heart starts to hammer in my chest.

"What's wrong? Stiles!" Scott says through the phone. 

I feel sick and my head starts to spin as I look around my room and notice that everything is monochrome. 

"Hey! You gotta tell me what's-"

I shakily lift my phone up to my ear again. "Something's wrong with Y/N!"

"How do you-"

"I just do - meet me in the school parking lot in five."

I end the call. Two minutes later I'm dressed. I quickly, and clumsily tie my laces. Just as I pull one loop through another, I hear her voice again, and this time it sends shivers down my back.

"Stiles.. I'm scared, he knows what I am. I-I need you, I need you to find me. Please find me."

 

□

 

I push the door of my jeep shut. I look towards the school doors and see Scott and Lydia running towards me. They halt about 4 steps away and dive into questions.

"What happened?" Lydia starts.

"I dunno. I just woke up and heard her voice."

"So, how do you know it wasn't just a dream?"

"Colours, I can't see them.."

"None?" Scott chips in now, a deep frown forming on his face.

"No. They're gone. And so is Y/N, I know it."

Lydia looks confused. "Wait, what does your vision of colours have to do with Y/N?"

"You remember when we first met? Before we even started dating." Both Scott and Lydia nod. "Well, as cliché as it may be, the second I saw her walk through those school doors, my colours appeared. I could see blues, and greens, and reds. You only see them when you meet your soulmate."

"But I can see-"

"That's because you're a Banshee Lydia, supernatural beings can see colours anyway. And before you ask, you could see them before you got bit because this is like, a new thing."

"So, something's definitely wrong. Your visions of colour have gone because she's not safe." I gulp and nod at Scott's revelation. 

Lydia folds her arms. "So, what about Y/N, how do we find her?"

"I tried calling her but nothing."

Scott lays his hands on the hood of my jeep and sighs. "How do we even know where to start then?"

"She spoke me."

"What?"

"I heard her a couple of times. We don't even know what she is yet but somehow, I think she sent me a message. Maybe, she's.. telepathic or, something."

Lydia eyes widen and she smiles ever so slightly. "Maybe she's like me.. What did she say?"

I sigh sadly, the shivery feeling from earlier coming back. "She said that they knew what she was.. and she's.." I feel Scott's hand pat my shoulder. "She's scared. She's scared, and alone.. maybe hurt, or worse.. and there's nothing I can do."

Lydia looks down at her feet while I talk, but when I've finished, she perks up, shooting an idea to try and lighten our hopes. "Maybe she'll talk to you again. Maybe, if you talk back, she could give us a clue."

"Or. We just find her by scent." Scott pitches.

Lydia's mouth widens just slightly. "Yeah. Or that. I was just trying to-"

"We know."

□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□

"Stiles!" Scott runs towards the jeep. Lydia and I are sat inside, calling everyone we know to try and find out where Y/N could be. Every couple of minutes she'll say something encouraging to try and make me feel better. "I just broke into her locker and caught her scent-"

"And?!"

Lydia watches Scott as he clambers into the back seat. "I had my mum go and check on her house.. the door was broken, and she said there were bloody footprints on the floors?"

"No.." 

"

Don't worry. We'll find her. I have her scent."

I close my eyes tightly, feeling my heart clench at the thought of her bleeding and injured. I push the thought aside and turn around again, facing the road ahead. "Let's go and find her."

"Yeah, um, but how about I drive, you know, I think driving while only seeing black and white could be on the list of irresponsible driving states.." Lydia removes her seatbelt and gets out before I can even agree with her. She appears at my door. I jump down and walk around to the passenger's side. I lay my head against the seat and then her voice is back again. 

"You'll find me. I know it. You always do."

"Always." I say as quietly as I possibly can.

□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□

>Y/N's POV<

I'm sat on a cold floor with my back against a metal pipe. My left foot is free while the other has gone numb from the pain. I don't dare to look down at it. Covered in blood, the coyote trap still biting into my flesh. It makes my head hurt thinking about the site. You'd think you'd get used to the site of blood, living in Beacon Hills, but not me. I feel sick. There's a mirror directly in site. Although I can see myself, I can no longer see the peachy colour of my skin.

The only things on my mind right now are; Stiles, and my friends. I just hope he somehow heard me. 

I can picture Stiles right now. Pacing his room, or running frantically around town, searching for me. 

'You don't care about getting hurt.. but you know what, if you were, I'd be devastated. The only thing constantly on my mind all day long, is you, safe.' 

The words from our first ever argument pop into my head and it urges me to keep fighting. Despite trying for hours, I start to pull at the rope around my wrists again, ignoring the pain. 

□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□

>Stiles' POV<

"Ah!" I start scratching at my wrists when they suddenly start burning. Lydia looks back and forth, from the road to me. Scott tucks his head back into the jeep and peers over. 

"What the hell is that?" 

Scott's question veers me to look down. What? I run my index finger over the red marks. They are sensitive under a simple touch, and it makes me jump. "Scott. Where the hell did these come from?" 

He's about to form an answer when another, much stronger pain throbs in my right foot. I lift my trousers leg a bit. There's blood smeared everywhere. Huge triangle shaped marks line my ankle in a curved line.

"Aaahh. Crap, crap, crap." I squish my eyes shut and let go of my trousers, letting it fall back into place. "How the hell do magical injuries appear out of nowhere."

Scott's eyes widen as he stares at my wrists. "It's her. Isn't it?" 

The pain in my foot doesn't dare go away. "Ah!" I press my lips together to surpress any more groans of pain. "Hmm?"

"Stiles, you could hear her. Now, you're probably feeling her pain too." He glances at Lydia in the mirror. "She's similar to a Banshee."

"Similar?" Lydia questions, visibly worried now.

"Well, she could be the same but this just seems a lot more physical than your abilities, Lyds."

Sharp pains shoot up my arms, and it feels as if someone is cutting off my circulation. "Ah! Crap!"

"You okay?" Both of them say in unison. 

I pull my sleeves over the marks and try to ignore the burning pin's and needle's. I look down at my wrists again and my mind pictures rope. Rope tied tightly around them, and it being pulled on. 

A tiny smiles threatens to tug at my mouth.   
She's trying to get free. She's still fighting.

I suddenly remember my friends' question. I keep my lips smashed together. "Mm-hmm." I point at the road, jabbing my finger forward. Lydia gets the picture and steps on the gas.

Scott shuffles around behind me, sniffs the piece of material again and then leans out of the window.

□□□□□□□□□□□□□□

>Y/N's POV<

 

The thick material cuts into my skin. My eyes prick with tears. I grunt and sniff loudly.

"Hey!" 

I shrink down when I hear the voice. My lip starts to tremble. The man's footsteps get closer. He stands behind me. I can see his shadow in front of me and his figure in the mirror. But I can't see his face. It's covered. Everything but his eyes. 

"You be quiet." He pulls my now messy ponytail, hard. My head is yanked backwards against the pillar. I scrunch my eyes shut at the sharp, sudden pain. "Now, are you going to tell me why I still can't see colours?"

I shake my head. "I told you already!"

"Tell me again."

"I- I told you. You are human. Humans have to find their soulmate before they can see colours." I gulp before asking the question I know will be answered with more blood. I clear my throat and try to sound tougher than before. "Why do you think I have the answers!?"

"Because!" He slaps his hand against the wall, creating an echo. He appears in front of me and bring his face close to mine, so that our noses almost touch. I start to shake and a tear slips down my face. "YOU. You can see them and I can't. You have glowing eyes and powers! You can help me see them. And you will!"

I think way before I speak when I argue back. "Well, I can't see them right now! And there's no way to cheat yourself out of this. You have to find a soulmate, but I'm pretty sure you'll never have one."

"Liar!" He yells and then a sharp blade glides across the apple of my cheek, a few inches away from my left eye. I didn't even realising he had a knife that close to my face. "Tell you what. I'm going to go and grab some tools. And I'll be back. If you won't tell me about the colours and what you are." He does the same thing to the other cheek. A sharp glide a few inches from my right eye. "Then I'll take your eyes and I'll have a little look see in my lab." 

He walks away and when I hear what I think is a door slamming, I let out a loud sob that echoes around the room. I feel tears and blood run down my face. The cuts tingle. I glance over at the mirror, and from what I can tell, despite being colourless, is that the cuts aren't too deep. 

I cry, and cry. And I wish my friends were here.

□□□□□□□□□□□□□

>Stiles' POV <

"Left!" Scott has his head out of the open window. He shouts directions to Lydia as he sniffs the air. "Left again."

My legs jump up and down and I can't help chewing on my nails. Everytime Scott shouts another direction, I get more anxious that we're never gong to find her. 

I feel before I see Lydia's eyes on me. "Keep your eyes on the road would ya."

"Kinda hard to when all I can hear is your nail chomping."

I release a stubbed nail from my teeth. I rest my elbow against the window and lean on my hand. I let out a puff of air. "Sorry."

She glances at me again, with worry in her eyes. "You okay?"

"No." My hand starts to tingle from leaning against the window so I sit straight again. "I just gotta find her-" Another breathe of air. "We have to find her, Lydia." 

She nods and gives me a sympathetic smile. "We will."

Theres silence for a few minutes, and then Lydia's voice pierces it. "Stiles!"

"Wh-what!" I say, while gripping my chest after being jump scared. 

"Your face!" 

"What about my-" I jab around my nose, eyes and forehead. When I reach my cheeks, I hiss in pain. I touch them again, more gently with both pinky fingers and when I look, there's blood. "..face."

"You okay? We really need to hurry."

I'm about to agree and tell Scott but I don't get a chance when he unlocks his door and jumps out. Lydia halts to a stop and we follow, jumping down from our seats.

"What the hell Scott?"

Lydia follows my question. "What the hell was that about-"

"It's Y/N! She's hear, the scent's strong."

My eyes widen and I whip my head around, but all I see is trees. And more trees. "Where!? Where is she, Scott?!"

He points ahead of himself. "You see that building. Small, brick, looks homemade." Lydia and I both nod. "I think she's in there."

"Okay, okay. Um, Lydia, stand still." I swing my bag around and unzip the front pocket. I pull out a torch and switch it on. The bright light appears on the ground. I move it upwards and shine it onto Lydia's jacket. "Green."

"What?"

"Your jacket is green. I can see more colour." I shine the light around in a 360 circle and follow it. I see browns, and greens, and the redness of the scratches and blood on my arms and hands. "She's here. Let's go."

□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□

>Y/N's POV<

It's been only a few minutes since whomever he was left. I'm still shaking, but tears have stopped. My foot is still caught in the bear trap. My cheeks are sticky with blood but they already feel numb.

I stare down at my still bound wrists. 

Wait. 

My eyebrows knit together and I squint at the rope. Brown. I let out a short, relieved sigh. Then I look over at the mirror opposite me and for the first time ever, seeing the dark red colour of blood makes me smile and lean my head back.

Stiles is here.

□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□

> Stiles' POV <

"Wait, Stiles." Scott puts his hand on mine to stop me from pushing the door open. He puts his ear against it and frowns while he tries to focus. After only a few seconds, he leans back again. 

"You hear her? She's in there? She's alive?"

Scott walks a few steps back. "Yes. I heard her heartbeat." My pulse picks up and I forget about all pain and colours. I need to get in there.

Scott's eyes turn red and then he runs at the door. There's a loud thud and the whole thing falls to the ground. We all walk in and by now, I see all colours. Every one, every shade.

We look around the first echoey, small room and there's no sign of her. 

Lydia points to the only over door in sight. Scott nods and charges at that one too. When it falls, it creats a cloud of dust. 

We hear coughing and when the dust cloud clears away, Y/N is there, tyed up, dirty and bloody. 

I don't think about anything ehen I bolt over to her, nearly tripping on the way.

□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□

>Y/N's POV<

I keep my eyes squished shut, trying not to let any dust or broken pieces of wood get in my eyes.

I'm so focused on keeping them shut that when I feel something touch the side of my right leg, I jump and my heart beat picks up. "Wh-who?"

Two soft, hands cup my jaw. "Shh, shh shh shh." I slowly peel my eyes open. "It's me. Y/N, it's Stiles." I open them fully, quickly at his voice and name. I look down to see that it's his bent knees that have connected with my thigh. My eyes travel up to his. His thumbs run along my cheeks, careful not to hit either cut. 

"Sti-"

I try to say his name but I choke on a sob and my eyes start trickling with tears again. 

He pulls back slightly and takes out a small pen knife from his pocket. He runs it along the rope a couple of times. As soon as it snaps, I swing them around his neck and pull him to me, burying my head in his chest. He easily follows and wrap his arms around my waist. He rubs a hand rhythmically up and down my back. "I'm here, baby. You're safe." 

After a few minutes of cuddling, I pull back and sniff in a very unladylike manner. I look all oger his face, grateful and grinning because he's here, he came. 

But when I see the matching cheek cuts that are on my own face, my smile falls. "Stiles, you're hurt." 

He sniffles too, wiping a stray tear away with his sleeve. "Pretty sure you've got it much worse."

I look over him more. Noticing the red marks on his wrist and the bruising on his ankle. "That was bloody earlier, but it just.. disappeared."

I look up into his eyes again. "It's the colours thing, right? Soulmates. You have the same injuries."

"Yes, but you are much worse off than me. And we'd better get you back to Deaton so we can fix that."

"Stiles."

He puts his hand on my jaw again. He strokes his thumb on my cheek and with the other thumb, he tucks a hair behind my ear. "Yeah?"

I place my hands on his forearms. "I knew you'd come."

"Always, always, always." 

At that moment, Scott pads into the room, with Lydia in tow. 

"Oh my God. Y/N, we have to go to Deaton." Lydia sees my trapped foot and clearly is not a fan of it. "Let's go. Now. come on."

"Lyds, I'm fine, I'll start healing now that Stiles is here."

"That. Is not fine. And we still don't know what you are or if you even have the healing ability yet.. so. Let's get a move on."

Scott bends down at my bloodied ankle.

"Someone distract her." He says, and when he place a hand on each spiked side, I get his intentions. I sqeeze my lids shut, preparing. "Okay. One.. two.. three!"

I don't feel a thing but a slight tug and butterflies in my stomach when Stiles' lips hit mine. After shock settles, I kiss him back, letting my head fall against his when we pull apart. I feel my cheeks heat when I see the love and worry in my soulmate's eyes. 

"Alright. Y/N, you good?" I answer Scott with a simple nod. Satisfied, he carefully lifts my leg fully out of the, now bent in two, trap. Then Stiles picks me up bridal style. With loops of rope still around each wrist I grip onto him, flinging both around his neck and shoulders. 

□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□

Once I've been carefully placed in the jeep by my friends, they all clamber in too. Lydia and Scott sit in front, while Stiles takes a seat behind his best friend. I have my torn ankle up on the seat, my other foot dangling. And my head is rest on Stiles' shoulder. 

He puts his head on mine and whispers. "I'm never leaving you alone again. Ever."

I smile weakly, because of the renewed pain from moving my foot around. "I'm good with that."

□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□


End file.
